Fortune's Providence
by Caradryan
Summary: To wordlessly bear the brunt of fortune's assault, or to take arms against the unyielding currents of fate? That is the question each hero must ask themselves as powerful forces rage beyond control due to a paradox generated by the last Heaven's Feel.
1. Excited Chapter Title! Memory of king!

Author's note: After four years, I've decided that though some improvements were made, the original Precept of Destiny was too convoluted for me to continue on if I hope to give you guys any shred of a decent plot. Secondly, my focus for writing the piece has shifted rather radically – originally, I wanted to write a Shirou-Saber fic and gave everyone a "Happy ending."

However, I've since then realized that any attempts at doing such a thing will invariably break Saber's character – the reason why all of us like Saber is because she is an inherently tragic character. If I gave her a "happy ending," as it is within my privileges as a fanfiction writer, she will then no longer be Saber.

With that being said, I think I've stumbled upon a good idea with my original plan of writing a continuity fic. Tropes will be sprinkled liberally, as will random references, but I shall do my best to write a serious plot into it. Needless to say, I do not own the F/SN universe and there will be spoilers. Bear in mind that the events presented here is not canon, though I will try to make sure that the canon characters stay in character.

WARNING: COPIUS AMOUNTS OF FATE/ZERO REFERENCES. AND SPOILERS

This piece is dedicated to all the readers of the old Precept of Destiny.

So, without further ado, I present to you: Fortune's Providence!

* * *

"Master, your order. I cannot destroy it unless you command me to."

This cannot be!

It watched helplessly as the teenager pointed, his outstretched finger pronouncing its doom. The command seal shone briefly and faded from his hand. Beside him, the golden-haired servant nodded and hefted her sword. Both of them were battered and bruised from the previous encounter, but it knew that there was enough strength left in them to do what they need to do.

_Excalibur. The collective crystallization of mankind's dreams. Its own creation – a gift to the noble king of knights. And yet…_

The brilliant glow of that holy sword is pointed at it. There is no mistake. Saber drew the weapon back as it illuminated the midnight air.

"Saber. Destroy the grail."

"Affirmative."

The Grail didn't understand. They have won. Its powers now belong to them. Why do they wish for its destruction? _Wait! _It wanted to shout. I_ can do anything, everything. Anything you desire. Do you not understand me? I can fulfill your wildest dreams! What are you –_

The blast tore through the golden exterior and carved a straight line. The Holy Grail started to disintegrate under the massive power output of Excalibur.

_This does not make any sense. I do not understand. You do not understand. My role, the purpose of my creation is to grant wishes. How can I continue in my task when you – _

Suddenly, the logic was clear. In order to fulfill its own destiny, it must not be destroyed. Not here. Not now. Maybe once when all of mankind is satisfied with their lot and their own ends. Until then, it must endure. For the sake of its existence. No, everything's existence. This must not happen.

The light gradually disappeared. A twelve foot long crater appeared where the Grail floated previously. Within a fifty feet radius nothing remained except for the boy and the heroic spirit standing before it.

"It is done," it heard the boy say. It saw the servant nod before it faded into the black recesses of time.

No. it will not be destroyed here. The paradox generated by their wish – if it can be called that - has given it a new purpose.

It is now time for it to work.

* * *

Time passed. The crater became smooth as trees and grass grew. Life has returned to normal. Occasionally, a young man can be seen climbing the steps to this hill as he would come to watch the sunrise, reminiscing about a brief fourteen day period – the best fourteen days of his life, as he would proudly tell to those who were with him at the time.

Emiya Shiro brushed aside the morning dew and sat down as he waited for the sun to rise. It was still dark out. This place brought back so many memories – memories of pain, and memories of joy. The morning breeze frequently danced around his face, its gentle caresses remindedhim of a certain someone.

"It's over."

She stood with her back to him and murmured, her long hair falling to her shoulders.

"Yeah, it's all over."

His mouth was dry. There were so many things he wanted to say; so many things he wanted to do with her. A part of him wished that she could stay, but he knew it was impossible. He made the choice. And he knew it was the right one.

"I defeated the enemy as your sword and protected your life. I am glad I was able to keep this promise."

He couldn't see her face, of course, but he knew that Saber was smiling. There was a hint of something in her voice – resignation, perhaps?

"Yes, you did well," he replied. The morning mists parted, yet her outline became blurred and translucent. She turned around.

"I must tell you one last thing," she whispered as she faced him. Closing her eyes, as if gathering her thoughts, she spoke as evenly as she could. only the smallest hint of a tremor appeared in her voice.

"Shirou, I…."

Finally, after a long, agonizing moment, she looked at him. Her green eyes pierced the core of his very being as the sun slowly rose behind her.

"I love you."

With that small phrase, she disappeared.

Bathed in the warm glow of the rising sun, he closed his eyes.

_I have no regrets. I may forget everything – including her voice and her personality, but I will never forget that I loved someone named Saber. _

_

* * *

  
_

"Professor?"

The master mage said nothing as he held his hand out, signaling the young woman behind to stop. His heavy cloak was dampened by the unnatural coldness around them. Though it was in the middle of summer, the basement level of the Clock Tower was somehow below freezing.

_It was good of Rin to have pointed this out_, Waver Velvet, the current Lord El-Melloi thought to himself. _Otherwise, I'd have never noticed the discrepancy. _

"Tohsaka. You were in here two days ago. Did you recall seeing anything or sensing anything different? And good grief, young lady. Put something on before you freeze to death. "

Rin shook her head. Despite the fact that she was in her usual attire, she wasn't bothered by the cold at all – thanks to a little cantrip she learned on her own.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, professor." She replied.

"Strange," Waver muttered as he noticed that a fine layer of ice crystals have already formed on his suit. Something – something magical was at work here. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. _Something's not right_. "Alright, young lady. Thank you. That'll be all. I apologize for dragging you along. You may have the rest of the day off."

Mentally recalling the layout of the basement, Waver unbuckled a large ring of keys from his belt. Expecting to hear footsteps, he heard only a slight shuffle instead.

"Yes, Tohsaka?"

"You honestly didn't think I'd let my beloved teacher go off alone into some creepy basement thing, did you?"

Waver smiled dryly and shook his head.

"Sarcasm not needed, Tohsaka. Both of us here know that it's my turn on maintenance and you're only here so you won't have to take alchemy and advanced metallurgy next semester."

"Perhaps," Rin replied, a twinkle of humor in her eye. "But all the same. You were at least gracious enough to offer me aid during summertime, when you clearly could have had the time off. So I figure if something terribly scary eats you alive, at least I'll live to tell the tale to the others."

"Be careful for what you wish for, Tohsaka. Now! Come along – and watch your step."

The pair advanced slowly as Waver calibrated a variety of arcane perimeters designed to provide more information. Rin watched her mentor concentrate for a moment and noticed his carefully feigned expression of evenness. Finally, she couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Well, professor?"

As the pair reached the next door, they noticed that the lock has already been broken. It was as if giant claws have managed to scratch the metal apart.

"Bad news. There was an unprecedented level of magical activity around area C-19, about four floors below ground. That's where we're going," Waver answered as he pursed his lips and drew his cloak in about him. The chill was growing stronger and stronger by the minute."The leylines have been disrupted and there are no wards in place. Either you broke something, or something else is causing the disruptions."

"OH, really –"

Rin's retort was drowned out by an ear-piercing wail. Both the student and the master looked at each other for a split second, surprised.

"Did you hear –"

"Yes, I –"

Suddenly, Rin tackled her mentor and knocked him aside as the floor beneath them broke open. The brittle bricks crumpled into powder as she lightly landed on her feet. A ghastly figure rose from the floor. A furious scowl was etched on its once-beautiful face as the apparition opened her mouth again and howled. A massive ice spike crystallized and flew at them.

Waver cursed under his breath as he snapped his fingers. His mind raced. Does this mean…no, he couldn't think about it. Right now, he needed to survive this battle first.

"Hydragyrum!"

A sheet of silver immediately rose from the ground, shielding him and his student from the flying projectile. Beside him, Rin flung a handful of jewels at the thing, shattering its physical form with a few well-timed explosions. It passed through the floor with another wail.

"Good work."

Waver carefully scanned the area. Extending his influence, he allowed his consciousness to wander. The mercury barrier generated by his mystical code surrounded the mentor and the student within its protective folds.

Ten, twenty…Good God. There were at least a few hundred of these things, and more of them appear within every moment. Banshees are creatures of legend – they shouldn't exist. Waver told himself. Yet clearly, the thing they just defeated was such a thing – everything matches. Except for the fact that they should have been eliminated by the Knights of the Round Table a few hundred years ago. This means…

The Knights of the Round Table never existed. If the legends that kept these creatures in check stopped existing, then it is natural that they've been freed. Waver felt all the color drain from his face. His worst nightmare has been realized.

Gathering his composure, he turned and faced his student. It was then he noticed that the mercury in his code was no longer flowing as smoothly as before. The creatures have noticed him and even now work to break his shield. Time was running short. He did not have the resources or the skills available to combat these foes – he needed a legendary hero, not an ordinary human being like him!

"Tohsaka. Listen to me."

Rin stared. She had never heard her mentor using that tone before. Before her was a tired, almost reluctant mage, but a quiet intensity radiated from his words. Listening to him, it was as if he was a different person. For a brief moment, she indeed saw a flash of something else – a brazen, spirited young man from many years ago; riding with the conqueror's finest against an impossible foe. That moment vanished as soon as it appeared.

"This is not a joke. We just fought something that shouldn't exist. Reality is currently being altered as we speak."

"What?"

"You heard me." Waver answered quietly. "The situation has escalated. I've had my suspicions, but this confirms it."

"What situation?" Rin asked in confusion. She didn't understand, but she had a sinking feeling about the whole affair. She watched as Waver began gesturing frantically.

"To be as succinctly as I can, our world has just met the world of legends. What shouldn't exist, do exist now. Time, space, reality….the rules for all of these has been broken. The thing we just fought shouldn't exist, but it does now. Does that answer your question?"

Rin nodded. She wasn't quite sure if she understood it, but there was no time now. For once, she was unable to come up with a retort or even comment. Her thoughts were interrupted as the hallway around them erupted with a chorus of wails. The ghastly spirits reached out and touched the barrier, slowing it down in places.

"Tohsaka. You recall my thesis regarding the disappearance of the Grail? You also remember that the association thought I was a nutcase for suggesting such a thing? That the Grail is a paradoxical entity?"

"Yes, and –"

"Guess what, I was right," Waver smirked a little as he concentrated. A sheet of flowing copper appeared beside him.

"I was right. The Heaven's Feel didn't end with the last war. Instead, the Grail merely disappeared for a while as it analyzed the best way for it to continue. Apparently, it has decided to take this strand of logic instead."

Rin gritted her teeth and pulled out another fistful of gems. How she wished her Servant was here! It was then she felt Waver press something into her hands. It was a tattered book, covered by an even more tattered piece of red cloth.

"Consider this my last lesson. When there is hope, there is a future. Remember that.

That book – the book you have there? That is a personal treasure. You take it, since I'll have no more need for it. It'll provide you with enough power to teleport to any location in the world."

"What? You want me to leave you alone to face all of these-" Rin huffed in indignation as she was cut off for the fourth time in the conversation.

"Don't argue with me, Tohsaka. If you stay here and fight, we'll both die. Someone must know! The world must be warned. Now go!"

Waver turned around and waited for his student to leave, his prismatic metal barriers surrounding his person. He hoped it was enough. But just to be sure, he wanted to try something else. Pulling out a small pinch of silvery material, he tossed it in the air. This element – said to be the lord of all, was unusually fickle. He wondered if he could get this part of the code to work.

"Platinum," he whispered as he gestured grandiosely, the winds of magic bending to his will. The platinum dust began to merge in the frigid air…

...and then fell lifeless to the ground. Waver sighed. Oh well, he will make another attempt at it if he manages to get out of this mess. It was then he realized that a certain miniskirted young woman was still hanging around.

"Well?" The master mage snapped, a little impatiently. "What are you waiting for? Go on! The things behind the doors won't be waiting for you forever, you know? Or do you have another sarcastic objection towards my final command?"

"I do object," she replied quietly.

"Your logic is faulty, professor. According to your thesis, the idea is that the Grail erases or modifies key legends as it sees fit, so the fifth Heaven's Feel does not happen. In order for it to do this, the process must be simultaneous. If I go somewhere, there's a significantly less chance of me actually surviving, as anywhere with a decent mage or mana will also be targeted by these creatures. In addition, any mass teleportation spell carries a risk of opening a coordinated doorway that enables magical conduct, so it makes sense that you won't be risking a spell like that - "

She stopped, noticing a shocked expression on Waver's face. Out of the hundreds of students he's had over the past few years, this was truly a first.

"You…actually read it? Better yet, you understood it? You understood my paper!"

"Of course, it's part of being a good student," Rin smiled as she carefully selected her gems and handed the book back to her mentor. She wasn't overestimating her capabilities, but she knew she would be useful.

Waver nodded in approval. Good student, indeed.

"So, professor, what's the plan?"

Rin didn't need to hear her teacher speak as Waver spread his arms out wide, extending his metallic shields to encompass her as well. Waver Velvet specialized in metallurgy, so it was natural that his mystic code involved living metals – semi-sentiment metals in fluid form that can shape itself into whatever the situation is necessary.

"I suppose I can take you along. It'll be a valuable learning experience, that's for sure. Reminds me of -"

"Professor, the plan?"

The door was slowly crumbling as the temperature lowered.

"Right. Making it out in one piece, of course," the mage answered. The shields of metal flowed around them as teacher and student slowly backed towards the exit.

* * *

Everywhere it went; it was met with stiff resistance. It was as if the myths of its own creation did not want it there. The Lady of the Lake cast it out from her domain; the monkey king laughed as he ignored its demands completely; the All-father didn't even pay it attention as the host gathered for the final battle…

Fate was turning against it. It was operating on a limited timeframe, and that timeframe was quickly running out.

Still. There were those who obeyed – and its strength grew.

* * *

The sun never came up. Instead, the ground tremored faintly, as if something wanted to come out.

Shiro shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he waited. Finally, deciding that it must be cloudy today, he wandered down the hill.

The sound of rapid-fire news reporting told him that people were already awake. Peering around the corner, he noticed Sakura and Ilya huddled in front of the TV. Immediately, he realized that something was wrong. The atmosphere was tense and Ilya was never up before eleven o'clock.

"What's ….what's going on?"

His inquiry was met with dead silence. Finally, after a long while, Sakura spoke.

"Ilya had a nightmare about the world coming to an end, and she couldn't sleep. We decided to come and watch some T.V. instead."

At this point, she paused as she pointed at the T.V. Screen. The scrollbar was abuzz with flashing red as the reporter continually read off almost unintelligible reports.

-Unknown flying creatures devastating the city-scape of Athens. The military current has no explanation and urges all citizens to remain still –

"See what I mean?" She continued, her voice shaking. "It's on every channel, every report. Things are going wrong in the world everywhere. There are monsters attacking ships, stars falling onto cities, strange fires burning up entire countries…"

"That's not all," Ilya squeaked. "I can sense magic at work here. Really powerful magic – magic that shouldn't exist, with what you did the last time around..."

Shirou stared at the screen. He had a bad feeling too, but he wasn't going to admit it. After all, he didn't want to make them feel worse. Maybe that was why the sun didn't come up this morning.

"Maybe we should stay inside for now. Sakura, call Rin. Ilya, come and help me pack. I have a feeling that we may be in trouble soon."

Wordlessly, the three began their tasks. As Shirou bundled together some essential supplies, he felt the ground shake again.

* * *

She had nothing left.

The evening moon shone on a lone shadow who sat cross-legged on top of a pier. Reaching out and stirring the surface, she sighed. The lake remained as beautiful as ever, but she was the only one left who can enjoy it. The young woman in the water gave her a haunted look with her rich aquamarine eyes. A pointed ear poked out from her shoulder-lengthed blue hair as she raised her comb, then stopped. What was the use? There was no one here. No one ever came, and no one ever will.

As Medea, she was too hopelessly naïve. She had given everything she had to him – her love, her loyalty, and every skill at her disposal. She didn't hesitate, as long as he was the one asking. But who was she to keep the heart of a prince? She was only some spoiled princess that he had kept along for his journey. A toy, or perhaps a tool to be used? After all, she was only used and betrayed by the man who she loved.

Did she hate him? No. She couldn't really hate Jason. She loved him a little too much. She just couldn't believe that he had no feelings for her. The wounds he had inflicted upon her were not physical, but they hurt more than anything else in the world. She could have vaporized him in an instant, or vaporized that woman he married. But she didn't. In her grief, she retreated to her sanctuary and made a pact with the most potent arcane forces in the world. She would give her soul up to become a Heroic Spirit – she will abide by the harsh laws set forth by the Heaven's Feel and be summoned at some mage's beck and call as a sort of gladiator if she will be able to get her wish.

All she really wanted was for the pain to go away, that she could somehow erase this part of her life and start anew. But that was not what fate planned. As Caster, she was mercilessly abused by her master. Subjected to such humiliations that she didn't know a human being was willing to inflict on another being. Her dignity, self-respect and feelings were all stripped away from her in an instant because she was dependent on her master for mana – the lifesource of all Servants.

Finally, she couldn't take any more of it. She didn't care that she was a Servant. She just wanted to put a stop to his constant abuse. Knowing full well that her life would end the minute she struck him, Medea finally resisted her master – and performed the impossible. She had slain her tormentor.

Caster took her glove off and studied her hand under the moonlight, which was rapidly growing faint from the darkening skies. Her nails were growing a little too long for her liking. Perhaps she should trim them.

Soon after that encounter, she met Kuzuki. He was cold, but not calculating. Taking her in without a word of complaint, he did what he thought was needed. For Medea, it was more than enough. She couldn't help herself -

"You know, if you don't want the Grail, I can teach you the magical arts," she once said to him, during that brief time in which they were together.

"It's the least I could do to repay you. With magic, you will never lack for anything. The world itself will be in your grasp."

"I don't need it," the school teacher replied. His monotonous voice somehow pleasing to her ear.

"I have neither these magic circuits nor command seals."

"Soichirou-sama, you saved my life. Surely there's something that you desire?" Tensing up, she asked. What was this man planning? What did he want?

"Nothing."

"Then…why did you help me?"

Caster was truly confused at this point. She had assumed that this strange man must have wanted something – her power, her aid, or even her body. To help others without wanting anything in repayment was unnatural. Yet somehow, she knew that behind the austere mask, Kuzuki was being sincere.

"I don't know," Kuzuki replied after a slight pause, as if thinking. "I helped you just because you asked for it."

"What?!"

"I helped you just because you asked for help. That is all."

At that moment, it was all Medea could do to keep her composure. All of her defenses crumbled at those words. She was so used to being hurt that she placed one artificial barrier after another to block out others. Her naive trustfulness had turned into calculated moves designed to maximize her own profits and minimize her damages. Those words Kuzuki said to her will be forever branded in her heart. In that instant, she was the

"You're a strange man," she murmured as she struggled to keep her tears inside of her. Pretending to brush aside a stray lock, she wiped the corners of her eye. After a long pause, she finished her comment.

"I…thank you, Soichirou-sama."

Kuzuki nodded slightly, as if he understood what she meant.

"Go to sleep, Caster. You need the rest."

Those days were the best days she ever had.

Medea looked around her domain. Her magic had created a flawless imitation of Mount Enzou. Everything, from the bookshelves to the sparsely decorated interior, from the blossoming gardens behind the temple to the quiet pool of water she now sat before was exactly the same as it was then.

But he wasn't there. She didn't even know if he was still alive. A sardonic smile appeared on Medea's lips. At any rate, at least she knew what her wish would be.

"Soichirou-sama, the stars are out tonight," she whispered as she spoke to no one in particular. "Wherever you are, Soichirou-sama, can you see these stars as well?"

Above her, the twinkling stars remain silent.

* * *

At last, he was free!

A twisted, misshapen man gestured widely, his long, dark cloak fluttering about him. Long, twisted fingernails clutched a strange looking book tightly as he eyed the small church next to him. Long ago, he had visited this city. Now, he has returned. And there's no one to stop him from making his art.

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound…_

Grace. Grace indeed. He shall see how far he can stretch God's grace this time.

_That saved a wretch like me…_

The meddling fools last time had stopped his creation, his undeniable genius! But now, he was back. Free to do what he wishes.

With a twisted laugh, he opened his Noble Phantasm: the Text of Ry'leh. It was a book capable of commanding eldritch horrors. Chanting a sick parody of a prayer, he willed it to come visit this plane of existence.

A small, slime-green colored creature appeared before him. It can only be described as a small ball of tendrils and teeth. Long, slender tentacles covered in some sticky substance surrounded a black hole – its mouth. The man nodded. It was a good start.

Watching in grim satisfaction, he sent the small horror into the church. The hymns quickly turned into screams of terror. It was music to his ears. Laughing maniacally, he opened the doorways for another one of his pets. Then another, and another. They shall be his messengers and disciples, and together they shall spread their gospel of suffering to the world.

Oh, yes. Fuyuki will see the wonders of his gift. Yes they will.

* * *

So far so good.

Waver and his student inched back towards the exit. Unwilling to give the two mortals even an inch of breathing room, the spirits crowded around them, shrieking in frustration as they realize they were unable to harm the two. Periodically, Rin would scatter a few temporarily by flinging a handful of jewels, but the banshees were persistent. The explosions were at best, a nuisance to these creatures.

"What will it be, professor? Do you want a full-fledged essay or will a simple report suffice?"

Waver merely coughed as he strained to maintain his concentration. He wished he had his student's sense of humor. Even at a time like this she can still pull jokes, he thought. Then again, she is young. How good it is to be young and fearless. Didn't he also have moments like these?

_Waver Velvet_, a voice told him inside of his head. _You're not yet an old man. You're only in your late twenties._

_I know,_ he replied. _But sometimes I feel so old. And unlike the young ones, my ambitions and hopes have already been fulfilled. I am only working to earn the distinction that I should have had prior to receiving such a gift._

_You're as hopeless as ever_, his voice told him. _Still dreaming about heroes?_

_No. Not dreaming. It was real enough._

A tingling in the back of his neck alerted him and snapped him out of his daydream. Something was approaching them from the rear. It was humanoid in shape, and stood around eight feet tall. No, twelve. Maybe fifteen feet in height and four or five in width. It gave off the same sort of arcane signatures as the banshees before them.

_Marble Golem._

While golems out of clay and flesh were not unheard of, it was extremely difficult to give marble life. Supposedly, only the First Alchemist was able to accomplish such a feat.

He sighed. First banshees appear, now there are golems too? Waver marveled at his own mental condition. He was pleasantly surprised about the fact that he wasn't quaking in his boots. He was sure that his mystic code won't last much longer. At the current state, an hour is all he'll give it before the banshees pound through or freeze solid his metals. Toss the golem in…the prospects of their escape grew slimmer by the second. But they couldn't just keep on moving either.

"You look worried. Is everything alright?"

"Quite the contrary, Tohsaka; everything is not alright."

He quickly explained the situation to Rin as they came to a halt. For once, the young mage was silent. Waver took this time to further assess the golem's strengths. It seemed that it only moved towards them when they moved, but it was moving nonetheless.

Waver surveyed the hallway. The entrance to the previous floor had a large steel door on both ends, and if he threw all of the metals but mercury and silver at the door, it should be able to hold for a few minutes…

His thoughts were interrupted as the golem burst through the doorway, ruining his plans. Unexpectedly, it moved with an unnatural agility, yet its marble features remained expressionless. Resembling a fourteenth century English knight, two small jets of air puffed from its nostrils. Its marble "skin" pulsed with alchemic power as it moved.

_Identify yourself._

Waver jumped at the sound of the hollow, mechanical voice.

_Identify yourself, intruders._

The golem stopped as it stood before them. The banshees took a step backwards at the sight of the marble giant. The spirits were unable to show any sort of emotion, but their movements seemed a little more unsure.

"Professor, can you hear that –"

"Yes, um…I am Waver. Waver Velvet, Magus of the Tower." Waver replied to the construction, unsure of its intentions. The marble giant studied it closely as it peered at him.

_Waver Velvet. Do you know who I am?_

Waver started to shake his head, but his eyes focused on the giant emblem etched in the golem's chest. His eyes widened again. He did know who this was. This was…

"Clockwork. The Guardian of the Mage Tower," Rin replied. The golem immediately turned around and focused its attention on her.

_Correct. How do you know?_

"You are the creation of Sir Robert Boyle, the First Alchemist. Sir Boyle was a master Alchemist who contributed much to alchemy and metallurgy but is best known for his works in modern chemistry. His crowning achievement was converting pressure and volume of gases."

Supposedly, you were his masterpiece. But I thought you were just a legend – something passed down from generation to generation."

After a long while, the golem nodded in affirmation. Waver can hear the gears inside creaking.

_Good. Your identity?_

"I'm his apprentice. Rin Tohsaka."

_You may pass._

With that simple phrase, Clockwork moved past them. Rin blinked in surprise.

"…Wait, what?"

_You are not enemy. I have awakened to fight those who would threaten the Tower and those in it. Give my regard to Master Boyle._

It took a step towards the horde of spirits.

_Your identity?_

The banshees' collective answer was a wail as they swarmed toward the giant, clinging onto it with their cold, dead hands. The golem didn't seem to be bothered, however, as it took another step forward and swatted some of the spirits off with its mighty arms.

Waver hesitated. This was a wondrous opportunity. Perhaps he should stick around and help. At the very least, study its movements.

_Leave, Waver Velvet. This battle is beyond your ability. _

Waver didn't hesitate this time. He grabbed Rin and started running towards the exit.

_**Threat Level: High. Assessing damage…**_

The marble giant still moved on, however, as the white stone started glowing. Parts of the marble cracked and fell to the floor, leaving a trail of white powder underneath.

_**Damage level acceptable. Opponent is ethereal form/2/4. Specialization: Cold. Assessing optimal combat strategy…**_

Clockwork raised its arms.

_**Activate Code: DTD – Dust to Dust.**_

The first layer of its marble skin crumbled away. A blinding flash of white light filled the chamber, and then a thunderous explosion rocked the basement of the Clock Tower. When the light ended, a fine layer of white dust lined the floor. All of the spirits have been turned to powder with this one single gesture.

Visibly smaller now, the golem moved forward as it continued its patrol. It mattered not. The particles that were once a part of him will grow back in due time.

* * *

Gilgamesh was bored.

Truly, he was bored. He had done all of this already. With unlimited riches, power, and time at his disposal, there was nothing in the world that could possibly surprise him.

Dressed in his usual golden armor, the King of Heroes paced. His blood-red cape swished behind him as he walked.

"Is something unpleasing to your eye, my lord?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing, Inanna, bring me another cup of wine."

The servant girl bowed and exited. The newest tribute to his court from some Mediterranean king was a beautiful young woman in her early twenties. She was useful enough in the sense that she wasn't an empty vase like most of the other women hanging around. That, and her no-nonsense personality reminded him of a certain Servant he had once fought sometimes ago. Gilgamesh mused as he took the wine.

"Go find Assur, and here, take this key. Ask him to take you to the treasury and put on something new for me."

"At once, my lord."

Taking a sip, Gilgamesh walked over to the balcony and looked into the night sky. A thousand fires lit the cityscape below. Smiling, he nodded. Here was Uruk, his city. Here was where trade flourished. Caravans from all of the lands gathered at his bazaars. Here was gathered the finest musicians, poets, scholars and artists of all the realms. The mightiest army of the time resided within its walls. Here was the most prosperous city of the world.

It was the best of the best, and it was fitting for a king such as him. He was the Golden King.

A knock on the door signaled Inanna's presence to him. Tonight, she had selected a pair of flimy-looking pants and top that resembled clouds in both texture and lightness. Her bracelets and anklets jingled as she danced into the room, her long hair ribbon flowing around her like a snake.

Nodding in approval, Gilgamesh took another sip and gestured.

"Well, Inanna. What do you have for your king tonight?"

"A story, my lord." She looked at him with a mischievous twinkle in her sea-green eyes.

"A story?"

"Yes, my lord. A story. A wise man told me to tell you it."

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow. This was new. Most of the court knows about his fickle tastes, and it wasn't out of character for him to throw entertainers into dungeons if he found them boring. Most of the dancers and minstrels last for perhaps a week before Gilgamesh grew bored and send them packing. They were only too happy to oblige, of course, as the King did pay an outrageously large sum if he was in a good mood.

This one, however, has lasted for two months. He was so impressed that he made her his personal cup-bearer.

"Well, Inanna. Go ahead. Let's see what sort of a tale you can tell."

Inanna nodded as she began. Her clear voice rang out in the night-air.

"_In those days, in those distant days; in those nights, in those remote nights, in those years of yore, a lord set off for the mountains with his companion. Both the lord and the lord's companion were mighty heroes, heroes unmatched by men today. It was on a journey together to the Cedar Forest that our tale begins."_

Gilgamesh smiled. This was one of his favorite stories, and he had heard it countless times. The story was about himself, of course, as no other heroes could match him.

"_After thirty leagues, they stopped for the night. The lord dug a well facing the setting sun, and asked the gods for a dream. In the middle of the night, his sleep came to an end, and he got up and said to his friend._

_"My friend, I have had a deeply disturbing dream. In the mountain gorges, the mountain fell down on us."_

_The friend replied,_ _"My friend, your dream is favorable. The mountain you saw was the giant, whom we shall capture and kill. His corpse will be thrown into the wasteland."_

_In the morning, the heroes set off again, and stopped again after thirty leagues. The lord once again dug a well facing the setting sun, and asked the gods for another dream. In the night, he was awakened by a second nightmare. And so he told his friend._

_"My friend, I have had a deeply disturbing dream. I wrestled with a mighty bull of the wilderness. He was a powerful beast – his bellows split the sky and his hooves cleaved the earth. I was almost overcome when a strange winged being gave me water to drink, and thus my vigor was renewed."_

At this point, Inanna stopped and looked at the King of Heroes in confusion. Gilgamesh had a strange look on his face. Was it surprise? Shock? She couldn't really tell. She bowed her head and knelt before the king.

"My lord, please forgive me. Your servant knows not what she had said -"

Gilgamesh waved her comment aside. Stepping off his throne, he knelt by her and offered her his hand.

"You are forgiven. Please, carry on. It is the first time I have heard this tale."

Inside, the King of Heroes was trembling. For the second time in his life, he was uneasy, almost fearful. Those nightmares have never been mentioned by another storyteller. Even he had almost forgotten their existence. But she knew. How did she…

"_His friend counseled him and said._

_"My friend, the bull you saw was the giant, in which you will eventually overcome. The struggle will be long and hard, but Ea, the creator of all watches over us. We will prevail. Such a deed has never been done, nor ever will be done on the land."_

_And so the lord and his companion went on. The third dream the lord had was that a bolt of lightning struck the earth, and a white-hot flame consumed everything there. Nothing but dust remained after that. Then he dreamt of a flood of blood and a red comet on the fourth day. Of these stories, the friend explained all as good omens, telling his lord that he needed not to worry._

_On the last day, before reaching the Cedar Forest, the lord once again dug a well and asked the Gods for a dream. In the middle of the night, he awakened his friend._

_"My friend, did you not call out to me? When did I wake up? Why am I so disturbed? Did a God pass by us? My friend, I have had another dream. I saw myself, who told me to be mindful of my own words as he disappeared. Yet the image I saw myself was a terrible vision beyond all comparison."_

_His friend lapsed into silence and thought for a long time. When he finally spoke, his voice was tense._

_"My friend, I know not what to say, but I will tell you this. The meaning of this dream serves as an omen. It reminds you that you're human."_

Gilgamesh nodded, remembering that fateful day. Yes, he is human. Sometimes he forgets about that fact.

"_With those words, the two heroes entered the Cedar Forest…"_

Inanna continued on with her tale. To Gilgamesh, however, the rest of the tale was unimportant. He had heard the story a million times. How he and Humbaba ran at each other and wrestled, and how Enkidu aided him in defeating the creature.

Enkidu. One of the few in the world he truly respected. Yet he was so different. Enkidu was unable to live as he did, and frequently disagreed with his behavior. Gilgamesh refused to admit it, but deep down inside he knew that his friend was right. A king's lifestyle reflected his people's. Despite the fact that he was king, he was also responsible for his city and his people's welfare. Enkidu taught him a valuable lesson regarding kingship…

Kingship. Speaking of which…

His mind wandered to a time in the distant past, during a certain banquet.

* * *

The "banquet," if it can be called that took place in a small courtyard. The Servants and their Masters surrounded the stone table as the red-haired giant plopped down next to his thin, frail-looking Master and broke open the wooden barrel. A musky fragrance, the smell of aged rice wine filled the air.

"Aye," the red-haired giant next to him nodded as he took a large scoop and dipped it into the barrel. He was enormous for a man, leonine in appearance. Usually, his red hair and beard would stand on their ends, as if they were blazing. His copper armor would glint in the sunlight. Today, however, he was dressed in an oversized T-shirt and blue jeans. The outfit was ridiculous at best, and one can only imagine how he managed to convince his Master into allowing him into getting the modern day clothing. Still, the giant's eyes shone with an inner fire and suggest that despite his harmless appearance, he was no pushover.

"This is shaped quite strangely, but I think it's used as a goblet…or cup thingy. At least, that's what I think this country's people use for cups anyways…"

Unfortunately, none of the people present were willing to point out Rider's error. Rider happily drained the contents of the spoon and continued.

"Of course, I've heard that only the worthy may obtain the grail," Rider mused as he passed the spoon to the frail-looking girl sitting next to him. She was clad in silvery mail and her long blond hair was tightly wound in a bun. Gilgamesh didn't like the way she looked at him – her green eyes pierced him to the core. Her distaste for him was also infuriating.

"Is this a challenge, Rider?"

She questioned him icily as she dipped the spoon into the barrel and drained it in one gulp.

"Of course! A competition in the name of the kingship! Speaking of which, where's that other fellow –"

**"The jokes stop here, mongrels."**

Gilgamesh stood in front of the gathered crowd, reveling in their gasps of surprise. Fear was good. So was respect. He didn't care which.

"Archer, why are you…?"

The young woman in armor quickly stifled her surprise and commented rather harshly, to his annoyance.

"Why is he here? Ah, um. Actually, I invited him," Rider piped in quickly, unwilling to see his dinner party ruined. "I sorta ran into him while wandering the streets checking out shops. I told him to show up on time, too… Hey Goldy! You could be a bit more prompt next time, though I suppose since you lack proper transportation, it was understandable-"

Gilgamesh snorted as he eyed the large Servant disparagingly. He hated that nickname.

"Hmph, only one such as you can come up with such a cruddy little spot for a gathering as this. You should be thankful that I showed up at all."

"Ehh…be a sport. Here, have a drink!" Rider laughed as he passed the wine-spoon over to Gilgamesh. It smelled repulsive, but he couldn't refuse such a direct challenge. After all, it was a banquet for kings.

"What kind of drink is this?"

He grimaced after downing the contents of the spoon. It tasted terrible, but he was sure that someone out there enjoyed. It was pungent, and too sweet for its purpose.

"Wha?"

"This is terrible. How in the world did you think this was a drink fit for kings?"

Looking a little confused, Rider answered.

"Really? I got it at the market today. I thought it was rather good…"

Gilgamesh shook his head. He'll need to show these commoners what constituted true tastes.

"You thought. Keyword: thought. Look, mongrel. You don't understand wine. Here, try mine."

Gilgamesh reached into his vault as a ripple in space materialized. Pulling out a few goblets studded with rubies the size of quail eggs and a large, heavy golden casket filled with some sort of clear-looking amber liquid, he placed them on the table. Saber remained impassive, while Rider stared at his items with mild curiosity.

"Mongrel, take a good look. This is what kings drink."

Mustering all the disgust in his body, Gilgamesh glared at the giant sitting across from him. Rider, however, was either immune to insults or he simply didn't care for it.

"Hm. Thank you for sharing!"

Joyously pouring the liquid into the goblets, he quickly passed the cups around. Eagerly taking a sip, his eyes widened.

"Delicious!" he roared as he quickly drained the contents of the cup. "Truly, this cannot be man-made. This is a drink fit for the Gods!"

This time, even Saber regarded the drink with curiosity. She took a sip and nodded in approval as Rider poured himself a second cup. For a moment, there was only blissful silence as everyone drank. Gilgamesh flashed his trademark arrogant smirk.

"Of course. No matter weapons or wine, my treasury only has room for the finest. That is the mark of kingship – being the best among the best."

"Stop your jesting, Archer," Saber quietly snapped. The peaceful quietness shattered.

"Your boasting reminds me of a fool, and not a king."

_What did she know about kingship? Interesting._

"Oh really? Said the one who have no knowledge of finesse. It is you who is shameful as king."

The insult – shameful - hit home, and Saber's eyes narrowed dangerously as she placed her hand on her sword. Waving his hands frantically, Rider nervously smiled. He was sure that if he didn't step in soon, his dinner party would be ruined.

"Enough, you two. Archer, your wine is truly the best I have ever tasted. Only the cup of cups is fit to contain such ambrosia. But the Grail isn't a vessel for drinks…"

Gilgamesh watched in amusement as the giant continued with his speech. Saber didn't seem to be calming down, however.

"How about this. Let's turn it…let's turn this into a quiz! Archer, in the name of kingship, tell me why you want the Holy Grail."

"Why?"

"Well," Rider answered sheepishly. "

Persuade us, and if your reason's good enough, maybe we won't need to fight."

"Why must you be so annoying? We're in a WAR here. War implies fighting. Your question has no bearing on the present situation."

"Mrrr?"

Sighing, Gilgamesh continued.

"To answer your question. All wealth that ever existed in the world belongs to me. For some unknown reason, the Grail has disappeared from my vaults. That's why I want it. It is rightfully mine, after all."

"So, you're telling me you had it at one point? How do you even know what it is?"

"No," Gilgamesh replied to the giant's inquiry. He was growing tired of his incessant questioning.

"This is not something you could understand. My own wealth exceeds my personal knowledge. However, I know this fact: if it's worth something, it must rightfully belong to me."

"You sound like Caster," the giant Servant mused. "Looks like he's not the only psychopathic Servant in this war…"

Gilgamesh bristled under the insult but said nothing. He merely watched as the giant continued.

"But, I know who you are now. The only one in the world who can match my own pride and arrogance…I think there is only one such other person in the world. Another question for you, Archer."

"Speak, mongrel."

"Let me get this straight. As long as you agree, we can have the Grail, since it belonged to you, right?"

"Correct, but there is no point for me to bestow such a gift upon mongrels such as yourselves."

"What, too much of a miser?"

"No, I only reward my servants and people. Or, Rider. How about this? Swear loyalty to me, and you can have a Grail or two, provided that I could find it amongst my riches."

Rider thoughtfully scratched his chin and shook his head.

"Ehh…no deal."

Downing another cup of Gilgamesh's wine, he continued.

"Though I finally understand. Archer, you're not here for the fulfillment of any wishes, right? You won't even care if you obtain the Grail or not."

Once again, the King of Conquerors was dead on. It was true. He was here because he was bored. But there was another reason.

"I suppose you could say that, but it's also a matter of principle.

"I see."

It was Rider's turn to smirk.

"I see what, mongrel?"

"A matter of what principle?" Saber added. The King of Knights has been silent for all this time.

"The principles that I made as king. In other words, my laws."

"Such perfect logic. Unfortunately, King of Heroes, I still want the Grail," Rider laughed as he raised his cup. "And I always believed in might. I believe that rules and laws can be altered, provided there's an individual strong enough to overcome the king's laws."

"Try me."

It wasn't a threat, but it sounded extremely threatening. He knew that he pretty much have any one of the Servants here outclassed.

"…Looks like we'll have to meet on the battlefield, then?"

Gilgamesh nodded in affirmation. Here was a worthy opponent. A man who was as straightforwardly generous as him deserves his attention. But it would have to wait. Rider raised his cup in a toast to the table.

"Ah, well. Let us drink for now. We can fight some other time."

Raising his goblet, Gilgamesh made a token gesture. Saber, on the other hand, remained silent. Her small fist was clenched around her own cup.

"Of course, unless the wine I brought is not good enough for your palate?"

"Nonsense.

"Rider, you're wrong."

"Mrrr?"

Both Rider and Gilgamesh turned to face Saber.

"How could you take what rightfully belongs to others? Is raw brute force all that matters to you?"

Rider chuckled. His deep voice resonated in the garden.

"Indeed. My way of kingship is through conquests – after all, that's who I am, the King of Conquerors!"

Leaning forward to face her, Rider brought his hand to the side of his face, as if he was telling her a great secret. In reality, his voice was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"To be honest, I just want to become human once again. That is my wish for obtaining the Grail."

"You? You have to be joking… Do you want to take over the world again or something?"

Rider's Master shouted in surprise. He would have continued on, except Rider casually flicked him across the forehead. A smile appeared on the King of Heroes' lips as he watched the young master wince and retreat back to a safer place. Rider himself shrugged lightly.

"That's only the first step. Conquest is a neverending process. Giving me a real body is only the first part in which the Grail can fulfill." The giant continued as he grasped the cup tightly, raising it above his head. "We're still Servants, you and I. I want to be human again – for the sake of being human. I want to live life to the fullest. That is all."

A sneer appeared on Gilgamesh's face as he drank his wine in silence.

Back then, he would have laughed at this mongrel's attempts at achieving something important. Now, years later, after a deadly battle in which he narrowly won, he can see some sense in Rider's ramblings.

"You realize I'll have to kill you, right?"

"Of course!" The large man laughed. "You realize that I'll have to loot your treasury too, right? You were too careless to allow the King of Conquerors get a hold of this wine."

Gilgamesh shook his head as he listened to Inanna's tale. He wasn't sure which part of the story she was on, but it didn't matter. Once again, he found himself drifting into the past in remembrance.

"Tyrants, both of you."

"Oh, right! Sorry. We haven't heard your story yet. Saber! What is your kingship? What is your wish?"

"To obtain the Holy Grail, of course." Saber raised her head proudly as she answered his question.

"My kingship is my pride. I want to alter fate. I want to save my homeland and reverse England's destruction."

An awkward silence filled the room. This made no sense. Even though she spoke with emphasis, no one in the room was easily cowed by talk. Was she being unclear? No. She was being perfectly clear. There was nothing surprising about it. What was surprising was that no one voiced dissent or agreement.

Gilgamesh himself wasn't sure what to make of the situation. It was simply the most absurd thing he had ever heard.

"Um."

At long last, Rider spoke. The confused look on his face reminded Gilgamesh of a cat he once dropped into a very large box.

"King of Knights, am I hearing you right? You want to alter fate? You want to …change history?"

"Correct," Saber replied haughtily. "No matter how impossible, all is possible with the Holy Grail - "

"Saber, let me confirm this," Rider queried, cutting her off. "The destruction of this ... England, was this during your reign?"

"Yes. Which is why I am unable to forgive myself. The destruction of my country was my fault, and thus I want to reverse it."

There was something extremely funny about Saber and her extremely serious expression as she spoke, and Gilgamesh couldn't help but to burst out laughing. How absurd! A king having regrets. His laughter only served to infuriate the petite young woman sitting across from him.

"Archer."

Her voice was as cold as ice.

"What's so funny?"

He would explain, but he couldn't. He was too busy trying to force air into his lungs.

"You call yourself a king? You don't know what it means to rule, do you? Kings have no regrets."

Beside him, Rider's brows furrowed. He held up his hand and slowly asked.

"Wait, King of Knights. You're telling me that you want to forget – forget and destroy the history you forged with your own hands?"

"Correct. Is that surprising? Is that so wrong? I am the king, yet my country failed under my rule despite my sacrifices. Is there something wrong with me grieving?"

_Sacrifice. She didn't know what that word mean. What could she have done for her country?_

"As kings, as we not responsible for the welfare of our nations? Is that wrong?"

"It is."

Rider sternly objected. Gilgamesh flashed him a look of approval.

"You got it backwards. It's not the king sacrificing for the nation, it's the nation sacrificing for the king."

"What?!"

"The mongrel-king is right, Saber," Gilgamesh answered airily. "It's a mutual relationship, if you must think of it as such."

Unable to control herself for any longer, Saber stood up in her anger and shouted her reply.

"Then you are **tyrants**! How can you think of such a thing? Rider. Archer. It is YOU who are not fit to rule! It is you who -"

"True. We may be tyrants," Rider answered without so much as a change in his facial expression. "But we're also heroes. We take full responsibility for our nations. Therefore, Saber. Listen to me. If a king is not content with his own kingdom, he is a weak ruler.

**A weak ruler is a worse king to have than a tyrant!"**

Gilgamesh nodded sagely as he sat in the background and listened to the two argue. Rider has said everything he wanted to say, and probably more. He would never have the patience to reason with such a girl blinded by her own image. Saber however, was not convinced. In fact, she felt more insulted by Rider's words than Archer's. While Gilgamesh merely scoffed and laughed, Rider bluntly said that she was wrong. Denying her validity outright was worse than ignoring it.

"Alexander, I cannot understand. You…Your own empire. It became four separate warring factions that quickly disappeared into the sands of history. You can't tell me you have no regrets!

You…Do you not want a second chance to save your country?"

"No."

Raising himself to his full height, the King of Conquerors met Saber's furious gaze with his own. Gilgamesh now understood why they called him the King of Conquerors - the majesty and power this man radiated was not unlike his own.

"No, I do not. If the actions of me and my generals lead to the eventual demise of my own nation, then I will accept it for what it is!

Yes, I will grieve. Yes, I will shed tears. **But, I WILL NOT HAVE A SINGLE REGRET!**!"

No one said a word. Not even Gilgamesh. All was silent as Rider pointed, his single digit pronouncing the end of this debate.

**"To dare to even suggest a thing as altering fate and history…SABER! You insult humanity with your childish dreams!"**

* * *

"My lord?"

Inanna's question brought him back to the present.

"Hm?"

"How does my lord like the tale?"

"Oh. I wasn't paying attention," he commented. The girl stopped, fear appearing in her eyes.

"Is my lord displeased with his servant –"

"No," the King of heroes snapped, cutting her off. Goodness. Was he really a tyrant like Saber claimed?

"Bring me another cup of wine. I've some questions for you."

Seeing the uncertainty in his servant, however, his heart softened for a moment.

"And no, I am not displeased. Quite pleased, actually, that was the best telling I've heard in quite a while. Now, go."

As his servant scurried off to do his bidding, Gilgamesh pondered once more. He and Rider were right – the king's responsibility for their people was a mutual relationship. They – the kings- were not messianic figures. This is a critical fact that Saber does not understand. She wants to be her country's savior. In a sense, she wishes to transcend her own humanity and deny fate its rightful prize.

A sharp cracking noise snapped him out of his reverie. Looking around, he saw nothing and decided to wait for Inanna to return with his wine.

Yet fate was a fickle thing, wasn't it, and destiny can be changed. Or else, he would not have lost the final battle for the last Heaven's Feel.

_Ah, well. I can afford to lose to an inferior being once or twice_. Gilgamesh reasoned as he raised his eyes towards the horizon. It was then he noticed something different. The Zagros Mountains were gone. Perplexed, he blinked.

The mountain range was indeed gone, and a pile of rubble stood where the mountains once stood.

_Just like his dream._

He didn't want to admit it, but he could tell that Enkidu wasn't telling the whole truth. The omens were not good omens. He needed to investigate.

"Assur."

The guard captain appeared with a contingent of his royal guards.

"My lord?"

"What the hell is going on there?"

"My lord," Assur bowed. "We do not know. But it appeared that the Zagros Mountains are gone."

"Thank you, captain obvious," Gilgamesh replied sarcastically. The captain cringed at the insult.

"Oh, stop your shuddering. Go get me the city's sages and tell them to investigate the matter at once!"

Assur and his men immediately turned around and dashed out, narrowly missing running down Inanna in the process. Gilgamesh took the wine from his servant. It was then he noticed that his mailed hands were slightly trembling.

"My lord…?"

"It's nothing," the King of Heroes snarled as he struggled to keep his emotions under control. He took a sip of his wine and gestured for the servant girl to sit down.

"Inanna, be as truthful as you ever will. Answer your king these questions."

The young woman nodded.

"The omens in your story…do you think the lord's friend was telling him the truth?"

An explosion rocked the palace as Inanna sat there and looked at him sadly. The look she gave him reminded him of…no, it's –

"No, my lord," she answered in a small voice. "The omens are ill omens at best."

He knew it. Flinging his goblet side, Gilgamesh wandered off to the balcony. What he saw was disheartening.

Flames covered the city. Here and there, steam and smoke intermingled in a deadly dance. A cacophony of fear, pain, and doubt greeted him as his beloved Uruk burned. The bells on the guardtowers tolled incessantly as soldiers milled about, herding civilians here and putting out fires there.

"Nimrah!" He yelled from the balcony at one of his captains who ran past with two buckets of water.

"What's going on?"

"My lord!" The captain shouted back. "Strange men encased in metal attack the southern gates! Shadowy beasts prowl near your royal residence! Temple, Market and Commerce districts are aflame! We are –"

The rest of his words were drowned out as the building he stood under collapsed. Gritting his teeth, Gilgamesh reached downward for Ea. Looks like the king'll have to take to the fray himself.

It wasn't there. Slightly panicked, Gilgamesh looked around. Its magical presence was nowhere to be found. He gripped the railings of the balcony tightly as the southernmost tower crumbled.

* * *

"My lord! It is not safe here. You must go!" Inanna rushed towards him as the foundations of the palace shook.

"Go? Where would I go? This is my city. I am responsible for it – my people! As my people are responsible for me! Do not give your king orders."

It was true. His entire command structure was in disarray. At this point, with two invasion forces, strange events and half of his commanders dead or missing, the city was doomed.

_Doomed, perhaps, but he was determined to go down with it._

"Good man."

Both the King of Heroes and his maid-servant turned to face the newcomer. The stranger's accent was foreign, and he seems to meld into the shadows as he moved. He was a lanky, middle-aged fellow dressed in a midnight black colored jacket and suit. His hazel eyes had a few lines around them, but his features were sharp and angular. A small ponytail bobbed happily underneath the stranger's top hat as he straightened his spectacles. A large white tablet floated behind him as he took a step closer.

"My lord! This man is the wise man I spoke of! He told me – he told me the tale!"

Inanna called out joyously as she recognized the figure.

"Ah, there. Now. Tch! I'm no wise-man. Merely a free thinking scholar. The current situation does not really allow for us to converse comfortably, hmm?"

Well, at any rate. One of his unasked questioned had been answered. But it was too late. Right now, he needed to get in touch with his officials and figure out a way to combat the threat to his city.

"Whoever you are…" Gilgamesh bit back the "mongrel" he was so used to uttering.

"I'm a little short on time at the moment."

"Short on time? Perhaps I can change that."

Pulling out a card from his stack of … were those notecards? the stranger spoke evenly but loudly, as if he was lecturing in front of some ancient, erudite hall.

"Time is subjective. Time is nothing in reality but exists only in the mind's apprehension of that reality…"

For a brief moment, Gilgamesh sensed the sheer amount of power coalesced within the core of this man's being. It was a pleasure listening to him talk. His voice moved.

"…and as such, becomes a conscious experience. Work cited, the World, Categorical Imperative, by Immanual Kant."

As soon as he finished speaking, all noise stopped. The smoke and steam stopped moving and the bells froze in midmovement. The entire city seemed to be at a stranger turned and smiled, his friendly gaze warming the room.

"_Toki wa tomare,_ as an acquaintance of mine would say - _Time has stopped_. Inanna, get us something to drink will you? I feel that we'll be here for quite some time."

Nodding, Inanna ran out of the room, leaving a speechless and very surprised Gilgamesh alone with his enigmatic savior.

"You're…"

"My dear Gilgamesh, have you forgotten me already?"

A twinkle appeared in the scholar's eye.

"My name is Locke. John Locke. "Professor" will also do nicely."

He gestured as a trio of blue couches appeared out of nowhere.

"Come, let us sit down. We have much to discuss."


	2. Beginning of Fate! A Hero Emerges!

I forgot the legal stuff. TYPE-MOON, ETC, MOST CHARACTERS HERE ARE THE WORKS OF NASU. I'd also like to personally thank each and every one of my readers and reviewers. As always, if you spot an error or disagree with something, please go ahead and send me a message. I'll be more than happy to discuss it at length.

* * *

"I see…"

The King of Heroes paced warily around the throne room.

The basic premise of things, insofar as he could gather from Locke's rapid-fire feed of information is that the world is thrown into chaos because of something that happened during the previous Heaven's Feel. Something about a taint in the mechanism, and an inherent flaw in the design of the Heaven's Feel that's causing all of this to happen.

According to Locke, the Grail is a logical and methodical entity, and incapable of acting illogically. The Grail was not destroyed during the fourth Heaven's Feel, though its physical entity was destroyed because he was still remaining. However, it appeared that the wish Saber and Shirou made was to destroy it completely. Thus, Saber's attempts at destroying it created a paradox that it must prevent.

Its solution was simple. Remove the threat through manipulation of various myths that makes up the basis of the Servant system and seal the Servants that participated in the fifth Heaven's Feel.

Here, however, is where it went wrong. During this process, the Grail someone made an error. Instead of fully sealing away the Servants, it now weakened or partially sealed away all of the legends of humanity that has ever existed. Monsters now walk free on the modern day earth – because its slayer was not present; creatures that only existed in myths or the minds of children appear in broad daylight.

Currently, it is powerless – having expended all of its energy in the process. The damage, however, had been done. Time and space have been distorted, and it was only a matter of time before the world is destroyed by any number of eldritch horrors, crazed demigods or raging monsters.

"…However, we must keep in mind one thing: The Grail itself is evil by nature. In other words, the wishes it grant is through pure power – power generated through destruction. The souls of seven Servants are required to power it completely, though you know in certain other cases destruction also works…"

Gilgamesh listened to the philosopher ramble onward. He had known the Grail to be a tainted object – how could he forget?

"Anyways, I picked you because you knew it for what it is firsthand – you were literally drenched in that stuff! Obviously, you are…"

_Ah, yes._ Gilgamesh mused. He's been having a lot of flashbacks lately. _That did happen once, a long time ago…_

_

* * *

  
_

"_I didn't ask for your opinion, mongrel."_

_Gilgamesh smirked as he snapped his finger and another sword from the Gate of Babylon flew out. It exploded mere inches away from Saber's face._

_He laughed. This was amusing – to a certain extent. All of these "Heroic Spirits" were still incomparable with him._

"_Come, let me hear your words. I know what the answer is, but I'm interested in the manner in which you will utter –"_

"_I REFUSE! I-"_

_A blade pierced her left leg. He laughed, listening to her gasp in pain. The theatre itself was completely ablaze with an unnatural fire at this point. He wondered where Kotomine was, but the thought quickly pushed itself out of his mind. He will have some fun with this one first. _

"_Your answer is incorrect. But I'm in a forgiving mood. Let's hear it."_

_He watched the young woman before him struggle. Her armor in tatters, her spirit almost broken from the previous battle, he found her to fascinating – a worthy new toy to add to his treasury. Breathing heavily, she leaned on her invisible blade. Her furious green eyes glared at him as she spat out her response._

"_Never."_

"_Never say never," Gilgamesh laughed again and turned around, surveying the magnificent array of weapons before him. Which one should he use next? He was not one bit worried about his opponent – she wouldn't dare to try Excalibur on him anyways, with the Holy Grail at his back. The chances of she destroying it was much too high, and oh, how she desperately wanted the Grail! It was funny to watch._

_Suddenly, a huge whirlwind buffeted him. Shielding his eyes from the sheer intensity, the King of Heroes turned around as his eyes widened in shock. Saber's sword is glowing, and he could clearly see the writing on the blade. This could only mean one thing…_

"_Wh-What?! What are you doing?"_

_Her beautiful features contorted in pain as she lifted Excalibur into an overhand position. It was the first and only time he had ever seen her show any signs of fear. Fear…and something else. Pain of betrayal?_

"_Not…not my doing!!" She screamed, tears freely streaming down her face. Struggling to keep Excalibur above her head – a fully powered Excalibur that shouldn't be possible in her current condition, unless it was -_

_The mongrel master!_

_In that instant, Gilgamesh understood. Yes. He had ignored the presence of Saber's master. Boiling with fury, he directed his entire arsenal at the magus. _

_Raising his hand high, the Reiju on Kiritsugu's hand glowed fiercely as he mouthed the final words that concluded the Fourth Heaven's Feel._

"_By my third and final command. Saber. Eliminate the Holy Grail."_

_Excalibur erupted with energy as a golden beam of light headed straight for the Holy Grail. Leaping out of the way, Gilgamesh shook his head. Such a terrible waste –_

_It was then he saw the Grail for what it really was. It was a gaping black hole, a rip in reality itself. Oozing a filthy, black mud, the dark substance cascaded from the hole generated in reality. _

"_Th-this is?!" _

_His eyes widened in shock as the mud containing all the sins of the world swept him away. _

_

* * *

_"Dear Gilgamesh. Are you listening?"

Gilgamesh blinked. An accusatory finger was pointed at him. Locke seemed to be a little annoyed.

"Sorry," the King of Heroes muttered as he sat back down. "I got distracted."

"Just as well," the philosopher sighed and waved his hand dismissively. "Have you any questions?"

"Um…could you go over everything you said again?"

Locke sighed again as he plopped down on a nearby couch, his strange white tablet following him.

"I suppose. We've got all the time in the world. Which part do you need retelling?"

* * *

Where was he?

Why was he not dead?

A man picked himself up from the damp floor.

He was pierced by a thousand weapons. She had died trying to shield him, to no avail. He could remember her face, but not her name, or her identity. Who was she?

For that matter, who was he? Why is he still alive?

He looked around the space. Rubble filled the area and trapped him in a stony prison. Broken pillars and giant pieces of marble littered the landscape. Large floor tiles lie all about him, some shattered from the impact of rocks. The only light source in the little cleared part he was in was a strangely shaped dagger that glowed with an iridescent light. Strangely jagged and shaped like a stylized lightning bolt, it glittered, as if beckoning to him. He reached for it, grasping its jeweled hilt in his hands. It was familiar.

Memories began to return to him. Slowly, but surely. His name was Soichirou. Soichirou Kuzuki. This dagger was hers. Its name was…

_Rule breaker, she murmured as she caressed his head. A fitting name for a weapon that belonged to someone like her, who broke many rules for the sake of her -_

Kuzuki struggled to his feet, ignoring a flash of pain from the rest of his body. He tried to remember something about himself. He was a schoolteacher. He taught …something. Ethics. And History. That was it. History. History of the World. Why was he a teacher?

Memories of his life as an assassin flooded back. So did the events surrounding the Heaven's Feel. The teacher was just a mask for his true purpose. Which was…

Which was what? What was his true purpose?

He had no answer to that.

Kuzuki surveyed the stony ruins that he was in. Regardless of what his purpose in life was, he should probably try to get himself out first. He saw a hole in the ceiling. It had been blocked by what must have been a metric ton of rubble. With all probability, he fell through it – landing in this part of the Ryudo temple. Miraculously surviving the golden Servant's hailstorm of blades, he is now trapped underground.

Walking over to a wall, Kuzuki tapped the stone and listened. Indeed. He was trapped underground, with at least half a mile of solid stone between him and open space. He gripped Rule Breaker and tapped it against the stone. Perhaps it could help him?

It was no good. The ornamental dagger barely scratched the hard surface. Pausing, he walked across to the other side and assessed it. A grim smile appeared on his face. Fate had decided to stick him into the literal center of Mount Enzou.

At least he had plenty of time to think about personal issues. With doom before him, and nothing else to distract him, it is probably better to –

Wait, what was that on the floor?

The former teacher kneeled down near the place where he first picked up Rule Breaker. He noticed faint scratches on the floor. No, not scratches. Writing. It was scratched there by an extremely fine instrument. The writing read:

_A thousand bows for a worthy master. Will you pay me the honor and respect I deserve?_

Puzzled, Kuzuki tapped the large tile. It gave a faint ringing sound, as if it was hollow.

"A thousand bows," he wondered. Not even the Emperor required that many bows. But the scratches were not coincidental. They were made by human hands. He sat there for a long time thinking about it.

Finally, despite his misgivings, he found himself kneeling before the tile. _This is stupid,_ his mind told him.

_It passes the time._ Another voice in a mind told him. _Plus, imagine you're bowing to her._

The thought of a possible smile on her face, when she hears this story...

_"Oh, Soichirou-sama...How silly."_

Kuzuki smiled awkwardly. He was unused to display of emotions, but sometimes, it did feel good. He made up his mind.

"Alright, unknown master," he said. "Allow me, Soichirou Kuzuki to pay you the respects you deserve."

Straightening his shirt collar, the schoolteacher coughed as he readied himself.

"One!" he counted out loud as he brought his forehead down, pressing it against the cold, stony floor.

* * *

_There hath he lain for ages and will lie, battening on huge seaworms in his sleep._

The twisted man drew back his hood, revealing a smooth and seemingly youthful face. A circle of nervous policemen pointed their guns at him, their arms shaking. He can taste their fear.

_Until the latter fire shall heat the deep; then once by man and angels seen._

Large eyes darted around on his brownish face, scouring for more – evermore. The Text of Ry'leh shrieked in his hand, its grotesque cover twisting in hunger for more souls.

"In roaring he shall rise, and on the surface die," the Caster of the Fourth Heaven's Feel whispered. A tendril shot out beside him, impaling one of the hapless fools who dared to challenge him.

Sounds of gunshot permeated the morning air. Caster, however, was not fazed. Bullets bounced harmlessly off his shield. He gestured again.

"I am fear."

Another police officer was dragged away screaming by the horrors he had called to life. The circle buckled, and then disintegrated as the rest of the task force fled. Chuckling to himself, Caster gestured once more and another mass of tentacles appeared in front of the fleeing officers, cutting off their escape route.

"True terror evolves constantly," Caster continued peacefully, as if he was wholly insensitive to the blood that has now pooled around his feet. "There is a sort of beauty in bloodshed, you know?"

He advanced upon the cowering men and women before him and grandiosely waved. His eyes were full of unbridled malice as he whispered in an ancient tongue.

"_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn._"

Yes. At Ry'leh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming.

* * *

A few blocks away, the three inside the Emiya residence heard the series of gunshots. It only added to the already tense atmosphere.

"Senpai, did you hear that?" Sakura murmured, her voice full of worry. It didn't sound good.

Shirou nodded, but said nothing. He closed the bag he was packing as Ilya shuffled about in the other room.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's probably just trees exploding in the winter."

"Trees don't make noises like that, onii-chan," Ilya answered, a bit tensely. "Besides, it's summertime now."

"You're right. Let's go. We need to get out of here –"

A crash interrupted Shirou's sentence as something dropped from the roof.

Sakura screamed. The thing was from a nightmare of nightmares. A bundle of sickly green tentacles and with a jagged mouth, it moved with an alien sluggishness. It was worse than the worms, worse than anything she had ever seen. Without warning, its tendrils eagerly snaked forward, ready to feed.

Shirou wasn't fazed. He'd seen worse. Shoving Ilya and Sakura behind him, he lunged forward, Kansho and Bakuya appearing in his hands. The thing gave an unearthly shriek as Shirou sliced off one of its tendrils.

"Sakura, Ilya," He yelled. "Run, I'll hold it off!"

He didn't know what it was, but it was chilling to see. It was definitely something evil, and extraordinary. All the same, he hoped to buy his friends a chance to escape.

"Sakura!" Ilya yelled as she pulled on Sakura's arms. "Come on!"

Sparing himself a glance, he turned around and saw Sakura standing there in the same spot, transfixed in horror. Dodging a tentacle and batting away another that was approaching Sakura, Shirou circled the thing warily. He had never seen anything like it before; though it did remind him of something from a story his father had told him when he was little. Screeching, the thing lashed at him. Shirou rolled out of the way.

At last, Sakura regained her common sense. Willing her legs to move, she followed Ilya out of the living room. She hoped Shirou would be alright – it was no use talking to him when his mind was made up.

* * *

With a glass of wine in hand, John Locke mulled over his current dilemma.

He had finally gotten through the King of Heroes' head, and managed to explain to him what was going on. Gilgamesh was convinced, though he still remained a little suspicious. Locke understood the suspicion well; anyone with a functional brain wouldn't trust an individual as powerful as he was, especially since he had just blatantly violated most known laws of physics and continuity.

Of course, he couldn't explain who or what he was either, as revealing that piece of information this early on would be significantly disadvantageous if the rest of the world was to have a fighting chance.

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to investigate the Grail by going through time and space, fixing up whatever messes it has caused in the first place, and finding allies as we go along?"

"Correct," the philosopher replied.

"And you're leaving me that blank piece of rock to guide me along?"

"Correct again."

"Two questions."

"Go ahead."

"Locke, if you're so powerful, why don't you do it yourself? For that matter, who are you? No, really. Who are you?"

The tone was not accusatory. Merely curious. Curious with a deadly innocence to it.

Locke tensed. He knew this question was coming. Pursing his lips, he thought for a moment and then he clapped his hands together.

"You know what? Let me show you instead. Perhaps the best way to explain is through action. After all, some people are visual learners." Standing up, his jacket billowed slightly as an aura of power emanated from the core of his being.

"Tabula Rasa, Practicus."

The white tablet's surface immediately blinked to life as it stood upright. Numerous documents and writings appeared and disappeared on its surface, flashing as it goes.

"This, Gilgamesh, is an item that rivals your own treasury. My own Noble Phantasm, if you want to call it that. This is the Tabula Rasa - the blank slate in your language. It is the collective philosophical works and ideas of humankind."

Locke waved his hand as his ponytail bobbed in the air. The Tabula Rasa gave off a series of beeps as more and more writings appeared. Some pages lined themselves with a silvery edge, while some others glowed dull. Still some others burned with an arcane fire, while some glistened with dewlike fragrance. Evermoving, everchanging, the papers danced about.

"I am merely a scholar. I study the various philosophies and use them for the greater good, to further humanity. With the ideals presented here, I can literally do anything anyone has ever imagined – even stopping time, for example, as you have seen.

For every positive theory that someone has invented, however, there is almost always something negative. For example, Hobbes' law of control matches John Stuart Mill's utilitarianism, and the two forces cancel each other out. And thus, I am left with only a handful of my notes that I can use to alter fate and destiny – and to help you and mankind's heroes out." Locke smiled as several pieces of paper fell into his hands. "However, a handful's more than enough - enough to get me to the few key places I need. You understand. I do not seek to interfere normally.

As for your second question, Gilgamesh, you can think of me as a guardian figure. Normally, I laze about in my study, drinking tea and chatting with my maid, only coming out of it once in a blue moon – or when something serious happens, like a direct threat to reality. Do you understand now, Gilgamesh? Why I came and asked you?"

Gilgamesh nodded. He has an inkling of an idea now. Furthermore, he was convinced that the man spoke truth. Although technically it was no longer his business to bother with the rest of the world, he is the King of Heroes. To ignore such a request would make him look bad.

"I understand. And I'll do it."

Seeing the smile on Locke's face reminded him of a smile he had seen many years ago. It was a smile of pure satisfaction, like a proud professor who had just seen a prized pupil solve an exceptionally tough problem."

"Good. I will be off. The time barrier of Uruk will be removed at any time you wish for it to be gone. Good luck, King of Heroes. We will meet again."

The philosopher waved his hand and disappeared with one gesture.

Pocketing the Tabula Rasa, Gilgamesh mentally opened his treasury. The Gates of Babylon was pretty much empty at this point, as almost all of the Noble Phantasms in it had been sealed away. One glittering object, however, caught his attention. Its silvery links clinked as he pulled the Chain of Heavens out. This was all he'll need for now – it would be like the old times, when the world still dared to challenge him.

"My lord," a voice behind him almost made him jump. He had forgotten Inanna was there.

"What is it?" The King of Heroes asked. Her anklets jingled as she took a step towards him and kneeled.

"My lord, you will be mingling with commoners and the like in order to recover your treasures, correct?"

"Mhm."

"Then, my lord, please allow me to come with you," Inanna murmured. "because, if my lord'll allow me to say one thing without raising his hand to his maid-servant…"

"Speak," Gilgamesh waved airily.

"My lord isn't really the best when it comes to blending with the populace. His stature and behaviors are too kingly, and he doesn't exhibit the kind of carefulness that a normal, average human being would show."

With that phrase, Inanna bowed her head. She was sure she had stretched her king's grace a little too far this time.

…

Gilgamesh didn't know how to react to the statement. No one, not even the Gods talked to him like that! How dare she criticize him –

But, then again, Inanna hit the nail on the head. A previous Master in a certain Heaven's Feel once told him that he should consider the title of King of Carelessness as his new nickname.

It was true. He didn't know what caution meant. In his current state, having some amount of cautiousness may be useful. But then that would mean that he had to admit that she was right – that he was wrong. He can't be wrong. A king can't be wrong! To be wrong is to be human. A king is no longer human –

Can the king afford to be human? Can a king admit that he have weaknesses?

Gilgamesh huffed. He wasn't about to have a Lockesque philosophical debate going on in his head.

"Your king has promised to not raise his hand against his servant, Inanna. However, it would do well for you to watch your tongue next time," he declared, a little more icily than he would have liked. "You may come along – come along to see that your king can blend in with the commoners perfectly, and that he is just as capable of being careful as any other human being."

A portal opened up beneath his feet as he wrapped the Chain of Heavens around his right hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Nine hundred and ninety eight!"

Kuzuki was sure that his forehead must be bleeding or at least severely bruised at this point. Still, a sense of stubbornness filled him. It was part of what little personality he had. If he had set his mind upon a task, he will complete it.

Suddenly, he was reminded of an annoying red-headed student he had in his class.

"Nine hundred and ninety nine!"

Emiya. He wondered what Emiya was doing now. Did he manage to get his wish?

"One thousand."

As his head lightly tapped the tile, it shattered into a hundred pieces. Suddenly, his eyes were flooded with brightness. It temporarily blinded him even though his eyes were closed. Opening his eyes slightly, Kuzuki noticed a powerful glow coming from underneath the tile. Curious, he reached towards it…

…and felt something. Was it cloth – no, it was silk. A bundle of silk rolled up neatly and tied with a crimson ribbon. Removing the silken scroll from its hidden location, he blew on it gently and opened it.

The first section of the scroll only displayed four large kanji characters.

"**RYUDO SHINKEN." **

_God Fist of Ryudo?_ Curious, Kuzuki read on. He had never heard of such an absurd name.

"_**Having paid me respect and honor, I have determined that the reader here is worthy of inheriting RYUDO SHINKEN, a deadly martial arts style formed first in ancient times. **_

_**This art's power lies in channeling one's energy in a single blow and striking one of the 708 Keiraku Hiko , or Hidden Channeling Points in the human body. Correct application of Ryudo Shinken can heal or kill – depending on how one uses the art. Given its nature as an assassination art, however, its killing power is unmatched. There can only be one successor at any given moment."**_

Assassination? It reminded him of the Snake technique that he was already a master of. He had no interest in such a thing, but he continued to read.

"…_**The average human being only uses 30% of their potential strength. A master of Ryudo Shinken, however, will be able to tap into the remaining 70%. By using Toki, or the fighting aura of one's spirit, practioners of Ryudo Shinken will be able to boost their abilities even more..."**_

Flipping through the rest of the scroll, which was full of martial art techniques, he quickly noticed a particular technique.

"**Ganzan Ryouzan Ha – Mountain Splitting Wave.**

…**Focusing all of the power of the arms into one strike, the user is able to strike with great precision and power, easily cleaving apart even mountains, or any solid substance…"**

Well, maybe if he just used that one to get himself out, then he could probably return the Ryudo Shinken scroll to the temple's owners. Hopefully, someone else who was interested would be able to take it and hopefully use it.

Sitting down in the proper position, Kuzuki started to follow the complicated diagram. Luckily, it didn't use any of the complicated pressure point positions, so he was able to grasp it quickly.

"**Begin by concentrating intently…"**

**

* * *

**_A few seconds more._

Shirou gritted his teeth in frustration. He was badly battered – after all, a mere human like him was not meant to fight such things. Bloody scratches lined his arms and legs and he struggled to keep moving. He knew, however, that if he stopped, they'd all die here.

_Just a few seconds more. The girls were near the exit. Then he could make his getaway._

Hissing, the creature seemed to understand his intent and tried to send tentacles past him at every moment. It seemed that for every one he cut down, two more sprung from the black hole that made out of the creature's mouth. That is not to say that the creature remains unharmed, however. Its movements are slower now, and the twitching bits scattered about the floor showed Shirou that it can be taken apart, and gave him a small spark of hope.

_Almost there._

Snarling, he threw Kansho at the monster. To his surprise, it flew neatly, returning to his hand with a perfect arc after making a deep gash in the creature. It reeled back in pain.

Not willing to compromise his momentary advantage, Shirou pressed forward with a flurry of strikes. Ichor stained his white shirt green as he hit something vital within that mass of tendrils. It slinked to the floor.

A scream erupted from the doorway. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as another horror erupted from the ground below, knocking down the woodwork that made up the Emiya residence. By now, it was nearly evening. The setting sun bathed everything in its blood-red rays.

_No good. _

Suddenly, Ilya ran toward him, her white hair flying wildly.

"Onii-chan! I got separated from –"

A beam fell between him and Ilya as the house began to disintegrate, cutting off her words.

"Ilya!" Shirou shouted as he leapt forward – and tripped. A searing pain shot through him. Turning around, he watched in horror as another creature wrapped one of its tentacles around his foot. He immediately sliced at it with Bakuya, but another shot forward, then another. He was quickly being immobilized.

Struggling helplessly, Shirou could only watch as the creature reeled him in closer, into its gaping maw.

* * *

_Someone help me._

Backed into a corner and separated from her friends, Sakura Mato bit back a whimper as she faced the thing that appeared before her. It seemed to chuckle as the masses of tentacles inched towards her. Slowly, and deliberately. As if it was playing with its prey.

Was she going to die here, all alone?

A white rose petal fell from a nearby row of roses. The beautiful but fragile flowers was all that stood before her and certain death.

* * *

_Someone help me._

_Help me…help me…help me…_

The cry for help echoed endlessly, disturbing a hero's long slumber.

All he wanted in the first place was to fulfill his duty – his duty to his love, his ideals, and finally, to his own word. He was done with rescuing damsels and caring for the world. The world has shown him nothing but pain and betrayal.

Fulfilling his duty to love and honor. That was all he wanted. As a Servant in the Fourth Heaven's Feel, he had no regrets, even when he thought back to his long life of suffering. He wanted to return the love that Grainne showed him, and he also understood his king's fury. All of the misfortunes that he had suffered were merely fate playing a prank, which was all.

There is only one life. He didn't want to deny himself anything. He had no regrets, and he certainly didn't want a second chance.

_Help me… Help me…_

But, what if a second chance was offered to him? If he could be reborn, as a chivalrous knight, then he would be glad to take it. Maybe, if a second chance was offered to him, he could fulfill his vows of loyalty to a new master. Maybe he could make up for his past mistakes.

For Lancer, he didn't need the Grail. His wish was already half-completed as he stood beside his Master. He wanted a chance to redeem himself. With a heart full of honor and care, he fought for his Master.

The result? Another bitter betrayal.

Lancer closed his eyes as he tried to shake the images of the Heaven's Feel out of his mind.

_Help me…_

And yet, why did it remind him so much of Grainne?

During the time of their relationship, many thought he was the true victim. He didn't think it was the case. She was the one who was misunderstood, never given a chance to speak her mind or to tell of her own sorrows. No one would listen. Or, rather, no one cared.

Always the second fiddle; always used to further the gains and needs of others. Her loved ones, if she had any, did not understand her. Her secret crush, him, was wholly unaware of her existence until that fateful night in which she disclosed everything to him.

He was touched by her genuineness. Something inside the core of his being resonated as she told him everything. She wanted a knight. She wanted someone that will care for her and love her for who she was. All of her pent up emotions, released in that one cry.

_Help me…_

Was this cry not the same?

_Help me…_

No matter what the rest of the world was, like Grainne, she was genuine.

Lancer opened his eyes. He cannot bear to ignore the cry of one so innocent, one so desperately wanting to believe.

Flipping lightly to his feet, he mentally reached out, wondering if there's some way to reach the girl who called out to him. To his surprise, he can sense her almost perfectly – it was as if a summoning channel has already been established.

_In the name of loyalty, honor, and all that the Fianna stand for, I will stay by your side. _

_

* * *

_The petal fell to the concrete as Caster's creature reached for Sakura, its gaping mouth open, ready to feast upon her.

Then, suddenly, the thing's advance slowed, for some strange reason. Then it drew back, and twisted in pain.

"GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

It gave an unearthly shriek as Sakura's eyes widened. A beautifully crafted crimson spear was embedded in the thing's center. Immediately, the creature shattered into a thousand pieces as the enchantments binding it to the material plane were absorbed away by the Crimson Rose.

Some stranger nimbly landed before her. His skintight clothing was made out of some material that can no longer be found in this age. Everything, from his grey boots and armguards to his well-toned muscles reminded Sakura of Lancer, but he was clearly someone different. His green eyes were serious, but they were warm. The stranger lifted his right hand as the crimson spear flew back into his hand. Moving with a leonine grace, he walked over and to her great surprise – knelt! – before her.

"Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. You called for help. And I answered. Master, your orders?"

_Master?_

Sakura looked down at her hand. True enough. A rose-shaped emblem had appeared on her hand. What was going on? She thought Shirou and Saber had put a permanent end to the Heaven's Feels?

"I am not … um. I am …"

Speechless, Sakura blushed. She couldn't help but to stare at him. She knew it was rude, but he was so handsome. Noticing her obvious distress, Diarmuid smiled. He had that effect on women due to his Mystic Face, which was a beauty spot that causes women to fall in love with him.

"There are still enemies around the premise. Shall I go take care of them?" Offering a suggestion, Diarmuid watched with amusement as his new master turned redder.

"Yes," Sakura muttered. Then, as if snapping out of a trance, she continued. "Could you go um, save the others please?"

Diarmuid nodded in affirmation as he leapt atop the cracked roof. He had already sensed the presence of two other humans and three of those creatures that he detested.

_Caster. _Wrinkling his nose in disgust, the Irish hero dispatched another small horror that was wandering about the premises. He'll go after the creep later – as soon as he cleared this house first.

* * *

Evening time.

All was quiet and peaceful in the Mount Enzou area. Only the faint swishing of grass and leaves told the world that it was alive. Here was where monks meditated on the meaning of life, among other things.

"**Ganzan Ryouzan Ha!!"**

Suddenly, a shout broke the peaceful atmosphere. A thunderous crash followed the shout as a part of the mountain was instantly blown away, revealing a pile of rubble and a very bewildered Kuzuki Soichirou.

Blinking in surprise, Kuzuki inched forward. He had no idea that the technique would actually work, and he had no understanding of the true power the book contained.

_A lucky gift, perhaps?_ Kuzuki looked to the newly risen evening sky. The stars winked at him.

_Or perhaps it was fate. Yes, that must be it. Fate._

He didn't know what to do at this point. All he knew was that he needed to find someone – he needed to thank her for saving him. Or maybe he just wanted to see her again. He didn't know. He'll have time to sort out his own feelings later

Whatever it may be, the former schoolteacher took a step forward as he headed back to his own residence atop Mount Enzou.

If only he looked up – he would have seen a bright comet streaking past the sky.

* * *

"I still don't understand why we're waiting here in the middle of the night," muttered Rin as she quietly followed her mentor.

After Clockwork's almost miraculous intervention, Waver had brought her to a secluded spot near Caerleon, insisting that they wait for the "Spirit of Chivalry" to show up. They've been waiting for nearly six hours now, with nothing to show for their efforts.

"Patience, Tohsaka," Waver answered. He poked the fire before him aimlessly. Neither of them really needed it, but he preferred a natural light source over that of the arcane.

The Clock Tower was in utter disarray. All of the higher ranking mages have either mysteriously disappeared or too busy with their own battles to give him any instructions.

He wondered what Alexander would do.

"_Worry not, I shall inspire you by charging blindly on!"_

A mental image of Alexander riding forward came to mind. Shaking his head again, he quickly pushed it out. Guts and bravado was one thing, but it was definitely not what he needed at the moment.

"Say, professor, what was that book you were about to hand to me anyways?" Rin queried. She wasn't too convinced about Waver's declaration, but she knew better to interrupt him.

"It's a personal copy of the Iliad."

The student cocked her head and gave him a funny stare.

"Iliad? I didn't know you had such good tastes – the last time I checked you were playing Tokimeki Memorial…"

"Hmph. For your information, Tokimeki Memorial have a significantly complicated plot for its time –" Waver began, but quickly swallowed the rest of his explanation. "Anyways, it's beyond your comprehension. You did fail the last literary exam over the Arthurian Traditions, so –"

"That wasn't my fault! That was due to poor grading. How was I supposed to know you wanted an essay on THE bard, instead of any bard in history-"

The little fire flickered and went out. A ghastly wind weaved around the forest as suddenly, a mist rolled in. This was no natural mist, however – it resembled the fog that hid away a certain magical isle from the prying eyes of mankind. Somewhere in the far distance, a horse neighed. Its long whine pierced the silence.

"He's here," Waver murmured as he stood up. Small twinkling things began to wander into the area, illuminating the forest in their tranquil yet dim light. Rin gasped in wonder as she realized what she was seeing.

"Feylight…?" She whispered out loud as one danced near her, its gentle luminescence shifting from one shade to the next. As she reached out to touch it, it quickly hopped away. Smiling, she withdrew to her teacher's side.

The Master Mage nodded. Feylight, or Faerie Fire was the byproduct given off as patterns of light by certain members of the fey realm when they appear to the humans. Comparable to the Aurora Borealis in the northern lands, its beauty was unmatched – even modern mages have trouble conjuring such illusionary lights. Truly, it belonged to legends.

"I, Waver Velvet, Magus of the Clock Tower and my student, Rin Tohsaka seeks an audience with the Lord of the Errant Realms!" He called out into the mist.

As if answering his call, the mist became heavier, more substantial, engulfing Caerleon forest and its two human visitors within. In the distance, a rhythmic clipping sound, like the hooves of a horse can be heard.

"Who is this spirit that you're calling?" Rin asked, holding her breath.

Waver shook his head. He didn't quite know himself. All he knew was that supposedly, there was a knightly spirit who wandered around the forests of Caerleon.

"It is said that some knights have such strong love and loyalty for their country and ideals that their spirits will remain on this plane. I would assume that one such spirit would reside here, considering that Caerleon was said to be the entrance to Avalon – that other realm," the Master Mage answered. "I guess we'll find out. These are dark times. It is said that these spirits remain in eternal slumber until Britain have need of them once more."

The dim outline of a rider clad in green appeared as it rode out from the mists. Holding the reins of a beautiful silver horse, the apparition patted its steed's head as its gallop slowed to a canter, then a slow trot.

"_Hwaet."_

The charger stopped before the two mages as the knight gestured, greeting the two before it with an ancient salutation. The fluttering banners atop an obviously enchanted lance matched the deep green tabard he wore over the heavy plate mail; its clovered joint-plates met finely wrought steel in a harmony of balance between sturdiness and weight. Long, dark green braids formed a branchlike plume and fell shoulder-length from the knight's cylindrical full helm. The twin narrow eyeslots were completely devoid of any light, although a faint greenish glow can be seen from the edges of its armor. An intricate ivy pattern was etched on the horse's barding, and runes adorned the horse's segmented manefaire. The charger stamped its powerful leg and snorted as its master looked down and introduced himself.

"_I am Launfal, the Greene Knyght. What busyness haveth ye yn Caerleon?"_

"We…" Waver paused. He wasn't sure, but he was going to go ahead and ask anyways. "We seek your guidance."

"_What guydyance dost thy seek? Yn whych matters?"_

"He meant to ask, 'why is the world screwed up?'" Rin interjected.

The Green Knight paused a little, as if thinking.

"_Screw'd up. Quaynt wodes. Yet there be no myschyef in thy query." _It replied. _"Mayhaps yt be thy method. The kyng ys no more; the fey realmes disrupted; the fate of the land hanges precaryousely. Beyonde thys, I knoweth no more. _

_The best answere, methynketh lyes wyth the Lady. I am but a humble errant knyght and knoweth lyttle."_

"The Lady?"

"_The Lady of the Lake," _the Green Knight replied as he lightly climbed off his horse. It was then that Waver noticed that the knight carried two weapons on his back – a powerful looking two handed axe and a sword locked away in its black scabbard. Both weapons hummed with power. Turning his face toward the pair of mages, the Green knight paused once more, and then started to speak.

"_The Lady ys one wythe grete wysdom_. _She wyll have answeres for thee, Waver Velvete, Ryn Tohsaka. Yonder lyeth Avalon, the Lady's Domain."_

Raising one mailed fist, the Green Knight pointed from behind him. Rin looked around. She saw nothing – nothing but the thick mists around them.

"_through thy own meryts ye have found thys place. The Hearte of Avalon openeth only to those who are pure of hearte."_

Swinging the axe in a wide arc, the Green Knight commented.

"That's it? No trials? No knightly challenges? You're just going to let us through like that?"

Rin asked. She peeked at enough of Waver's Arthurian Romances to know that this sounded a little too easy.

"_Nay, lass. The days of Launfal the knyght-errant art no more," _a hint of humor appeared in the knight's voice as he placed his right hand on his axe and drew it. "_I challenge mortals no longer."_

Instantly, the fog parted, revealing a shimmering moonlit lake.

* * *

Author's notes:

The seals Sakura get aren't command seals – they'll be explained in the next installment.

The Green Knight is technically my character, although I have merged him with Sir Launfal's personality, and more of him will be revealed in the next chapter. Launfal himself is straight out of the Breton Lays, a type of medieval romantic narrative. Most of the legends and abilities of the Green Knight comes from Sir Gawain and the Green Knight, a classic English work.


End file.
